1. Field of the Present Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable recording medium storing an image processing program.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus (a) identifies connection components of black pixels in an image, (b) calculates linear densities of the connection components, (c) extracts as a reference pattern a part which has the largest linear density, (d) reduces the image with a temporal reduction ratio, and (e) finally determines a reduction ratio on the basis of the similarity between the reference patterns before and after the reduction with the temporal reduction ratio.
However, the process performed by the aforementioned image processing apparatus is complicated; and the process scans a whole area of the image, identifies the connection components and extracts the part which has the largest linear density, and consequently the process requires a long time.